


At First Sight

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decision made in 1228. From January, 2006. Prompt was sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

The way Janette talked of Nicholas, how she wanted him, made LaCroix jealous, then amused him. She'd found a pet. Janette was denied even her freedom as a mortal, so LaCroix found he could deny her nothing she truly desired.

If she could entice this man of God into her bed, he would be a gift for his beautiful daughter

Then he saw Nicholas, such a look of want on his fair face. Nicholas seemed surprised, fearful, but still curious. He was so bright and warm…

LaCroix never told Janette that he had intended to let her bring him across.


End file.
